Another Night With The Harem
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Since Negi has grown much & matured still an early teen , Eva intends to let him experience adult stuff. Soon Ayaka, Konoka & Nodoka joins along with them. Lemon ahead, R&R, no flames pls.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Night With The Harem**

_After a long while making other fics from other favorite animes of mine, I've returned with another Negima fic at last, and making it my holiday treat of sorts. I can hope that this can be a good holiday treat for you._

_To begin with, this is similar to my old "4 To 1" fic, only with different girls and situations are different to befit the girls here. The girls chosen for this one here are Evangeline, Ayaka, Konoka and Nodoka; I think they're the top girls for Negi to be with, but that's just my opinion and what I feel for them._

_The setting is (this now feels to be like a generic plot, but I want a good place and not an inappropriate place for the lemon setting) at Eva's resort. I could think of another location, but this fits the scene and plot that I made. I don't know how well you can picture the place, but perhaps that's where imagination would come to work. Also the timeline, fanfic wise, is perhaps different apart from all my other fics as I have a plot for this that could/may follow the manga. Oh well, it's all a good excuse to make a lemon, as it is fanfiction and fanfiction tend to be really complex and complicating at times I guess. I also must say I might've have some error writings or I don't write so well enough, but I at least try my best in my way._

_Lemon ahead, so be warned._

* * *

><p>Nighttime has befallen the world in Evangeline's resort. Several of Negi's girls sleep in here, others are in the normal world to experience and get in connection with their normal lives. In a short hallway, Ayaka is making her way towards her quarters. As she passes another hallway, she noticed something in the corner of her right eye; the class pres saw Evangeline holding Negi's hand and leading him to her room down there. 'From what it appears, it feels like that vampire is dragging poor Negi into something. As his ministra, I got to be sure,' Ayaka thought, feeling suspicious of Eva knowing her.<p>

Ayaka quietly goes down the hall leading to Eva's room. Two other girls notice Ayaka's covert body movements as they too make their way in the corridor. "What's Ayaka doing? Why is she like that?" Nodoka the bookworm, asked. "Let's go see, something may be up," Konoka answered and they too follow Ayaka.

Reaching at the room with no door to cover, Ayaka halts at the edge and hears everything going on in Eva's room. "So what are you planning with me?" Ayaka can hear Negi's voice. She focuses her right ear more into the room, trying to hear as much as she can. "Oh you'll see very soon enough, my dear," Ayaka can hear Eva's voice in a mischievous tone. She gets the feeling that she is indeed intent on something to Negi.

Ayaka hears footsteps behind and quickly turns to see Konoka and Nodoka raising their hands up. "It's ok, we're here to check what's going on here," Konoka said to her. "Well I see Eva taking master Negi by the hand and into her quarters. I gotta make sure she won't do anything harmful to our master mage; we are his ministras, don't you agree?" Ayaka asked to them, a bit taking pride in her ministra status. "Yeah sure..." Nodoka answered to her. Ayaka then focuses her hearing on the edge while Konoka and Nodoka press their ears against the wall.

Inside Eva's room, both Negi and Eva are standing with Eva's gaze fixed on Negi. Silence fills the room, giving Negi an atmosphere of anticipation. 12 seconds later, Eva breaks the silence. "You've grown strong Negi, seeing you learn advanced techniques and spells. However as I see it, in order for you to be a man, you've got to learn and experience this more often." Eva said to the teen mage.

"What is it then? What else have I yet to learn?" Negi is intrigued from what she said. Indeed he has grown incredibly strong from his training and experience since he was 10; this makes him quite an extraordinary kid, a true prodigy. Now 15, it feels that he is a man already even in that age.

"I know you've done this with other girls, but there's a little doubt in you. Hopefully I get to clear that out and make you experience more often if it arises," Eva answered. That's when her hands begin to slip the straps of her black nightdress off her shoulders. Eva slowly and seductively takes it down, all while gazing at Negi. At the waist level, she lets go on the thin straps, allowing her black nightdress to drop to her feet, pooling around her. Negi can now gaze his sights on Eva wearing only a very scantily thong, clearly exposing her buttocks and covering her womanhood well and precisely.

The prodigy mage blushed bloody red seeing the sight before him. Negi can see the expression in both her face and eyes; they show signs of deep lust. "Negi, I'm going to seduce you tonight. You will know and experience all this adult stuff. And if I have to, I'll rape you, but at least you're gonna like it," Eva told him in a heavy tone of lust and want. 'Figured as much...' Negi thought.

Eva walked slowly and seductively towards the prodigy mage, her gaze seems to have casted a spell as Negi feels that he's cornered despite the space around him. She then seized his shirt and kissed him on the lips, forcefully inserting her tongue in his. Negi feels stunned for a moment as this is a deep and hot kiss, and it's done by Eva no less. She then secures her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as they mix their saliva together in their mouths. Negi feels her arms securing him tightly, he's unable back off or break the kiss.

Eva then breaks the kiss and Negi breathes in air. She looks at him directly in the eye with lust vivid in her orbs. She pushes Negi back and makes him sit on her bed with dark red sheets. Sitting below her bed, Eva stares him down into making him look at her and her body. Negi's eyes travel down to her only article of clothing, down to her black thong. Seeing it fully makes Negi feel something is growing under his pants. His eyes go back up towards her eyes, still gazing at him lustfully.

She then climbed up to him, slowly and never averting her gaze. Her body makes Negi fall to the bed on his back, Eva looking down at him with a playful evil grin. Her hands gently caress his cheeks. Those hands then hold his cheeks as Eva goes down to kiss him again deeply. Negi's body act on its own as he returns the kiss; desire starting to build in the teen mage. Eva smiles inwardly and wants more action from him.

Eva crushed her chest desperately against his chest. Their tongues battle out, with neither the prodigy mage nor the vampire wanting to give in. She then releases herself from their tongue duel for them to get back air, leaving a saliva trail between their mouths. Eva licks that trail off her lips. She lowers to his left ear whispering, "I love you Negi." This leaves Negi more surprised and intrigued of what she'll do from this. It's true several girls have developed strong affections for him and even fall in-love, though he never thought Eva would be next in his list of girls that love him.

Eva sits on his lap and can feel his manhood poking through his pants. Her right hand goes down to massage his privates through his pants, making Negi groan from her touch and shiver. "Getting aroused eh? Good, you should be," Eva said mischievously.

"Eva, are you this serious in doing this?" Negi asked under her. "Certainly. I'll prove I'm dead serious about this," the vampire answered. To kick it up a notch to arouse Negi further, she takes off her black thong and discards it at the floor.

"Look below me," Eva ordered. Negi did what she told him and can see her womanhood is starting to get wet from the fluids that are leaking out of her. Her fingers from her right hand go to touch her vagina, feeling how wet and aroused she is. "That's right, I want you bad Negi. Now that I'm this, there's no turning back nor can you talk me out of this. I will have my way tonight with you!" Eva declared.

Her hands then take Negi's shirt and lift it off him. She then undoes his belt, unbutton then unzip his pants and takes it down his legs. She discards both his shirt and pants at the floor like they are useless. Eva puts her face closer to Negi's, just an inch away. Negi nervously puts both of his hands on her lower back and neck. Eva slowly lowers her face down and takes his lips again, kissing him wantonly as she rubs her naked body against his. "Mmmm..." both moan in the kiss audibly, enough to hear throughout her room, enough to let Ayaka, Konoka and Nodoka hear it just outside. The sounds of lips pressing and exchanging saliva starts to make them feel aroused.

Eva releases her lips from him, pressing and grinding her body harder against his hard body. Eva can also feel some scars that are present on certain parts of his body. "This feels good, doesn't it Negi?" she purred, with Negi groaning in reply. The vampire breathed in the masculine scent of Negi, trying to get herself more aroused. Her hands caress the mage's face, coming down to his neck, slowly descending to his chest and further. Eva moves her lower body to the left, her right hand gently seizing his erection and testicles. Negi groaned loud from her fondling on his manhood.

Her left hand is on the center of his chest, attempting to pin the mage down. Eva's lustful stare tries to rend him under submission. Negi feels intense sensations from down his manhood from Eva's relentless pleasuring. Attempting to circumvent it and perhaps have control, Negi turns around to let him be on top. However her right hand is still on his manhood, fondling relentlessly and somehow still keeping Negi in her apparent control. Eva has an evil grin of satisfaction and mischief plastered on her face.

Attempting to get back at her, Negi's hands dare themselves to fondle her breasts. Eva still has that mischievous evil grin on her face as Negi squeezes and massages them. Her left hand grabs Negi's right hand and pull them hard, making his hand press harder to her breast. Eva let out a pleasurable moan. A short while later, her right hand pulls Negi's neck down to kiss her lips. Eva then flips around to let her be on top of the mage she has grown to love, releasing her hand from his manhood.

The mage and the vampire were lost in a kissing frenzy; them switching either of them of who gets to be on top, their hands hold, touch and fondle anywhere around them, all while Eva presses and grinds her body against his. When they lost air, they break apart to impart air back in them and Eva diving back to kiss him deeply and heatedly again.

Few minutes passed from their fun and Eva is back above him. They look each other on the eye; Negi's eyes tell he feels ecstasy from this yet still uncertain about it while Eva's eyes show eagerness for the next step she'll do to him. "Time for the next level," Eva announced and grabs his erection, making Negi moan loud from this. "Wait a moment, are you a virgin?" he asked to her. "Yes I am, and yes I know it'll hurt. But after several centuries, I finally found someone worthy to take my virginity. This is an exciting moment for me and I will not waste on it. You're going to experience this adult sex stuff!" Eva replied to him as she places his erection directly below her vagina.

Negi tries to say something in protest but Eva's stare prevents him from saying any word of protest. It's not he doesn't want this, but rather concern for her. He has learned from his lessons, research and gossips from his students and a few female Mahora students that it does hurt breaking a girl's hymen. Now there's nothing Negi can do stop Eva, she will have her way.

Eva still looks at him with an expression wanton desire and making him watch the moment of her losing her virginity going to unfold before him. Taking a deep breath and mentally readying herself, she slowly lowered herself as Negi's penis is just a few centimeters apart. Eva let gravity bring her down as his penis penetrates her clitoris and breaking her hymen. Eva's scream reverberate throughout her room and down to the hall, announcing to the wind of her virginity now lost and belong to Negi. The prodigy mage also moan loud from the sensation of being inside her.

Meanwhile Ayaka, Konoka and Nodoka had shocking expressions upon hearing Negi and Eva's ecstatic sounds. Feeling their arousal go up to the roof, they begin to finger themselves to play with their folds and groping their own breasts. They begin to visualize Negi doing that to them.

Eva can feel the sharp pain coursing through her. "Aaaahhhh! Negi!" Eva fights the pain, knowing that great pleasure will follow it. This is like a new and different kind of trial or a heavy condition she has to endure, and she's determined to make it through it. Tears start to form in the corner of her eyes but she will not let them out. "Eva!" the mage groaned, feeling warmth and ecstasy enveloping him as he feels her heat, wetness and tightness from this.

After a while, the pain slowly subsides and Eva feels the pleasure taking over and rising. The vampire began to move against him, at times also going up and down on his erection. Her motions were slow from the start, but she soon build up the speed and force. Eva sighs and moans in pleasure from the sensation of his manhood grinding against her inner walls. Negi begins to buck up to meet her thrusts, them going in a rhythmic move.

Eva then lowers her upper body and kissed him deeply again, their tongues fighting valiantly as she rubs her heated naked body up and down on him hard. Their hands hold each other dearly, securing one another with all their might to let their bodies press against each other. Both moan in their mouths as they feel this great and true pleasure filling in them.

The prodigy then releases himself from her kiss and looks up at her, his eyes looking around her petite body. Later, Eva started to experiment or toying on him; she then started slowing down in her thrusts in him. 'She is testing or toying with me here,' Negi thought, wanting to speed it up but it's Eva who's got the control here.

"I know you want me to go faster. I know you do," Eva breathed seductively on his left ear. Negi tries to hold out as much as he can from her toying him. Negi moaned from her slow movements up and down on his manhood. Eva then goes down to his neck to kiss and lick it. Negi thought she may have the intent on biting his neck down and sip his blood from there, but that's what Eva intends to do for the moment.

For Eva, she too has to fight down the urge go fast against her mage. Though it hits her g-spot and she loves that sensation, she first wants to toy and tease him, to see Negi writhe in pleasure under her until either of them will give in. Eva is determined to win through this as she's the one who'll have her way with Negi tonight.

Several minutes pass, and Negi couldn't contain this any further. Even for someone as strong as him, he just gives in from the desire that Eva is letting grow in him. He knows that Eva feels the same too and could get annoyed if he resists further. 'Oh bloody hell, this is too much. She's deliberate in teasing me like this,' Negi thought. "Alright Eva, you can go fast now! This is too much teasing!" Negi called, signaling him breaking. Negi now feels down as he might've failed her test or something.

Negi looked up to her and sees she's grinning in satisfaction. "That's good, my mage. I'll grant your wish; your wish will be my command, so brace yourself," Eva breathed into his left ear, again in that mischievous tone. Right then, she intensifies her thrusts, going faster and adding more force to it. Both moan loud, happy that things are going fast again as this feels incredible. The man inside Negi takes over his being as he will make love together with Eva in this night. Eva musters all her strength to now go at a berserker speed and momentum, enjoying his erected penis stimulating her inner wet and tight walls.

Eva continues to relentlessly thrust against him desperately, trying to get as much pleasure as possible for both of them. Negi can only watch as she pleasurably tortures and submits him with her lustful eyes and an expression full of wanton desire. She puts her face very close to his, her hot, intoxicating breath and ecstatic moans sends shivers down Negi's spine. "Negi...I want you...every piece of you..." Eva said, saying in a tone that makes her feel she's sexually crazed. Eva seizes his lips once more.

Negi can feel she's still in domination over him from the position that they're in and from her actions. They have another round of tongue dueling and saliva exchanging. Eva tries her best to make her kiss aggressive and wanting, kissing Negi as hard and ruthless as she could, trying to be a better and a stronger kisser than any of the girls that had kissed him. Inside their mouths, her moans are desperate and her pressing her body harder against his, giving Negi an impression in his thoughts that she badly wants more of him.

Eva breaks the kiss a few minutes later to focus more on thrusting against her mage. Both of them can now feel something in them, indicating they're close to the peak of release. Eva now thrust up and down on him like crazy. Witnessing everything from peeking around the corner and hearing those sounds, the 3 girls outside continue to fondle and themselves.

Her thrusts had gone at a berserker pace and Negi tried all he can to keep up. Eva then lowered her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around the mage while still doing penetration thrusts on him. "Aaah! Negi!" Eva cried from the pleasure, digging her nails on his back. Negi's right hand gropes her buttocks hard while pushing it down against him. "Eva!" Negi also cried out from the pleasurable friction in them.

Right then Negi can feel her walls compressing down on him while getting stiff and cramped. He can also feel something about to burst through. "Eva! I'm about to release it!" Negi called out, warning her of the imminent release. "Yes Negi! Give it to me! I want it! Don't ever hold back!"Eva shouted in a sexually crazed manner. After a few thrusts against one another, it became too much for them to hold it in. Her vaginal muscles contract and his erection burst from the pressure.

"Eva!"  
>"Negi!"<p>

They orgasm, and its Eva's first ever in her very long lifetime. They together release their loads into one another. Their muscles stiffen from their pleasurable orgasm, their own liquids soaking their hips and mixing with one another. Eva felt happy and content that she has her first orgasm with Negi, the prodigy she had grown to fall in-love more than his famous father. Eva deeply loves Negi, feels that he's worthy although she won't make this much in public.

Outside her door, Ayaka, Konoka and Nodoka grope themselves (A/N: Not one another, mind you. As always, no yuri) as they play with their two-folds. Hearing their orgasm, they can't help but feel the urge to do this to Negi tonight when they have the chance. 'Negi, I want you...' the 3 of them thought.

They stay still, holding one another and pressing their bodies together as they rest. Getting their breaths back, Eva kisses Negi deeply and Negi kissed back. They have a short tongue duel before parting to rest again. Eva's hands caress Negi's cheeks and brush his messed hair. "Negi, I love you." Eva said to the mage in a gentle voice. "I love you as well Eva," Negi said back gently. Both lovers rest for a while as their eyes look deep into their orbs to see their affections.

"So do you want to do it again?" she asked seductively, perhaps of her intent of further having more fun with Negi. "Again? Not that I'm complaining, but how long will you intend on making love to me?" the mage asked to her. Eva had another evil lustful grin expression on her face. "Until I'm satisfied. I will make you further into a man, to experience more of this stuff. As said before, if I have to, I'll rape you all night!" Eva proclaimed and let off a haughty laugh.

Hearing that, it was more than Ayaka could take. 'That shameless vampire, thinking she can have Negi all to herself and rape him more than he can handle? Alright, I gotta help him from this!' she thought. "I'm going in!" Ayaka said to Konoka and Nodoka, resting from them pleasuring themselves from those ecstatic sounds. "No wait!" Nodoka protested and tries to stop her, but it was futile. Ayaka entered the door. "Oh gosh, we got to go in too." Konoka said to the bookworm and they follow Ayaka.

Ayaka storms in on both of them, followed by Konoka and Nodoka. Both of the lovemaking couple spot them coming in, Eva feeling some slight annoyance of her barging in on her fun. "Hmph, so what brings you here to interrupt our fun?" Eva asked to her with annoyance. "I heard what you said when I passed by, you're going to rape Negi all night and I say it's not good for him," Ayaka told to her. "You think it's wrong for me to show him adult stuff? This is what he'll expect in the future," Eva responds back to the class rep.

'Oh jeez, this could be an interesting night...' Negi thought, seeing 3 additional girls coming in and sensing where this may be going.

"You can't just do that to him, you at least to show him the essence of love and things like that, to make it romantic," Ayaka argued to Eva. "So then, you think you can do better? Show me then," Eva challenged, daring Ayaka to do this just to see what she's capable of. Perhaps inwardly, this is also another way for Negi to experience of the stuff she's showing to him. "Alright, I'll show you what I'll do," Ayaka accepted and begins taking off her nightdress and her panties. Negi's eyes open slightly wide in little shock and admiration of her body

Eva suddenly gave Negi another deep kiss before parting to give Ayaka her turn for this. Ayaka climbs to Eva's bed and crawls towards Negi, her breasts sway under her. She halts inches away from Negi, retaining solid eye contact with one another. "Umm Ayaka, are you sure about this? Is it alright?" Negi asked to her. He can't believe that in this night he'll be making love to another girl, not that he minds nor complains about it. "Yes, I don't mind Negi, I want to show you my love as well," Ayaka answers to him.

"So Eva, are we going to do it to?" Nodoka asked to Eva, lying just beside Negi. "Oh sure, let me also see what you can do. I want to make this an interesting night," Eva again gave a challenge to them. Konoka and Nodoka feels happy hearing her approval. "Konoka, you'll follow after Ayaka," Eva said as if she's in control to keep Negi's harem in line. "Ok," Konoka and Nodoka agreed, though Nodoka feels a bit bummed to go last. They begin to strip themselves until they're naked. Both girls too feel they want they want to express their love for Negi and not just doing this for the fun.

Ayaka gently moves forward to take Negi's lips. It is gentle, not like Eva's forceful though it's still feels good from her. Ayaka lowers Negi down to let him lie down and allow her to be fully all over him. Ayaka moaned in the kiss feeling Negi's body pressed against hers. Both have a tongue duel and Ayaka allows Negi's tongue to roam freely around her mouth. Ayaka then turns around and let Negi dominate her; this is something to prove as a good lover for the mage, to let him have his way, at times. He's placed in between her legs, letting Ayaka's legs to have a firm hold on him.

Negi releases himself from her mouth to breathe back air. Ayaka's hands gently caress his cheeks and his chest, feeling the scars decorated on certain locations. "Negi, do as you please with me," Ayaka said to her master mage. "Alright," Negi agreed; he's perhaps getting into the mood and wants to do this. Negi places her hands to her sides, giving Negi a full view of her wonderful breasts. Ayaka, though a bit embarrassed, surrenders to Negi's control and let him have his way on her.

The young prodigy then puts his face in her cleavage, reveling in it and breathes in her scent in it. Ayaka squeaked as the mage moved his face back and forth within her cleavage. She grasps his hair and pushed her master mage in further. After a while, Negi came back up to breathe looked down at her perky breasts, nipples becoming solid. Negi bends his head forward and licks her left breast while his free left hand fondles with her right breast. He the switches and repeats this to her right. Ayaka moaned and writhe in pleasure under him, pulling his head further to her breasts.

The mage came back up, placed his left hand at her right breast. His other free hand goes under her, between her hips, and cautiously inserts a finger into her wet fold. Ayaka cried gleefully from his intrusion, and soon she begs Negi to put in more. Understanding her plea, Negi puts in 2 additional fingers in. Together with it, his left hand kneads her breast. This gives Ayaka a great pleasurable sensation; she enjoys every second Negi's doing to her and encourages him to go more at it. After watching his blonde ministra writhing under him, Negi takes her lips again. Ayaka holds him as much as she can in her arms, moaning in his mouth.

The mage then halts all his actions and looks down at her, now preparing to enter her. Ayaka understands it and opens her legs a little wider. "Ready for this?" Negi asked; there is something in his tone that shows concern, yet it has a strong commanding essence of it. "I am ready for you, my master. I know it'll hurt, but I can take it. You taught me to be stronger, so that's what I'll do," Ayaka answered. Negi looks in her eyes and sees the finality in them. Negi then turns to look at Eva, who's watching or sometimes monitoring everything. She nodded towards the mage.

He then goes forward to her, getting inside her clit, Ayaka gasped from his intrusion. Negi's hands were at his sides to give him leverage from this. He then sees that Konoka and Nodoka were at each at his arms, holding him and placing his forearms in between their cleavages. "Huh?" Negi is puzzled by their actions. "Don't mind us Negi, we just want to hold you," Konoka said to him. "Yes, please do go with what you got to do," Nodoka said. "Ok..." Negi is a bit bewildered by the actions of his harem, but perhaps this is what it's like to be when having a harem of your own.

Continuing on, Negi slid further in her and is almost fully inserted in her. Ayaka cried out, her arms outstretched and her fingers grasping the sheets. "Uh, you're tight Ayaka," Negi groaned out from the feeling of her walls around it, that same feeling he felt in Eva. "Oh Negi! Please enjoy yourself!" Ayaka could only respond to him.

Ayaka gripped his shoulder with her fingers, arched her back and her legs tighten their hold around his hips. "Negi!" Ayaka cried from the intense friction in her that gives them pleasure and him thumping her g-spot with precision. He's plunging into her hard and fast, and it thrills her to her core. Negi feels her vaginal walls so tight and moist.

Meanwhile, to let Negi have more leverage, Konoka and Nodoka moved from holding his forearm and to his body's sides, to be comfortable and yet not disrupting Negi's concentration. They just know what to do; them being part of Negi's harem makes them learn and experience different things.

Ayaka thrusts up to sync with his movements, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Her loud moans were desperate and her breathings rapid and shallow. Negi looks down to see his minsitra writhing in pleasure. When Negi faces her closely, their gaze meet and Negi can see the love in her orbs as he's doing this. Ayaka takes his lips and once more kissed him with all the love she has for him. Her kiss was gentle and soft for starters, then let it grow into a passionate one, their tongues dancing in a tango.

He releases himself from her kiss so to conserve air and from the release that's drawing closer as Negi sensed it. The breaking point closes in, Ayaka's legs help Negi get in her deeper and harder while Negi thrusts in expertly, his manhood grinding against her inner walls. "A...Ayaka, I'm going to..." Negi tells to his ministra. "Oh Negi! Release it all to me! I'll take all in, because I love you so much!" Ayaka manage to say in between her frantic breathings.

The immense pleasure in them is too much to contain and they climaxed together. Both scream out their names as their juices spill and mix into one another. That incredible release had them stay still for a few moments before Negi collapsed on Ayaka, his face in her cleavage. She holds him dearly like he's the most precious treasure. "You were amazing Negi," Ayaka complimented, panting for air and resting. "You think so?" Negi is humble as usual.

"Of course. You'll always be great Negi," Ayaka praised and Negi feels that he doesn't need any big praise, at least not too much of it. "Yes sensei, you're great and you're special," Nodoka agreed from the sidelines. "It's true, you really are, always. That's how and why we get to love you so much," Konoka added.

Negi rests for a while holding Ayaka and with 2 girls at his side. He then has to release himself from Ayaka to lie at his back at the bed, now with the 4 girls around him (Ayaka and Nodoka to his right, Eva and Konoka to his left), holding and caressing him. Negi figures he needs a little comfort from his girls and rest, for he'll go for Konoka and Nodoka next, and Eva will make sure the girls will get their way just to make him experience more of this.

Later on, Eva goes up to his chest to see her teen master mage in the eye to see his being. "You up for more?" Eva asked in a sultry voice. "Yeah," Negi responded softly, trying to gather and conserve his energy for more love-making. "Ok, it's my turn!" Konoka gleefully exclaimed. Just then Eva gives him a kiss before moving out to make way for Konoka.

Konoka looks down at Negi, their eyes lock gaze and she gives him a wide, gentle, angelic smile. Negi sees in her eyes that they sparkle and glimmer with all the love she has for him. She lowers herself to put her face closer to Negi's, their bodies pressed together, her breasts squashed in between. Konoka's gentle hands cup Negi's cheeks, her gaze still onto Negi's own eyes that she's entranced by and never losing her smile at the prodigy.

"Negi..."  
>"Konoka..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's the end of the first half of this 5-some lemon. Go next chapter for Konoka and Nodoka. Hope you like it, pls no flames.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ok, going to where we left off. Here we go._

* * *

><p>Konoka leans down closer to capture Negi's lips in her own. As they kiss, Konoka presses her naked body more into Negi's body, feeling much of his body built up and hardened from his combat experiences. The kiss starts off in a soft, passionate style, showing all of Konoka's immense and deep love for Negi, as he can tell. Konoka then slowly ramps it up, increasing to a heated passionate kiss. Her hands wander behind Negi's head and neck to deepen the kiss further. The "mmm, mmm," sounds were the moans heard from Konoka as she passionately French kissed the young master mage.<p>

They then have to separate for air. When they recover, they bring back themselves to French kiss one another some more. Her tongue asks permission to in, to which Negi grants. Konoka's tongue wanders around Negi's wet caverns, tasting and taking in his saliva to hers. Then her tongue retreats back to her mouth and prompt the prodigy to now explore and taste her mouth. Konoka then slowly separates herself from the French kiss, trailing a strand of saliva between their lips. Konoka looks down at Negi ever usual with her warm smile.

Her hands wander and touch Negi's body, down from his cheeks to his chest. Konoka's gentle hands can feel the multiple scars that made its permanent mark and stay on the prodigy's body. "You must've been through a lot Negi. I wish I can heal your scars, but all I can do is to comfort you," Konoka said, her smile turns into small saddened expression. "No worries Konoka, and to you girls. I am strong, but more importantly I have you all on my side," Negi said with a confident smile. Konoka, Ayaka and Nodoka can't help but smile too from his confidence.

"You're really amazing Negi, you're so gifted yet burdened by it. I hope I can make you feel good from all your tough times," Konoka said to the mage, smiling at him. "Yes, but don't just think of comforting me, think of the romance here," Negi said and Konoka nods. It's true, it's not only about them wanting to comfort him, but to also express their love for him as Negi reminded.

Konoka then slips back on kissing the mage again. Konoka rubs her body up and down against him with fervor, making Negi moan in her kiss. Konoka also moans due from feeling his manhood poking at her vagina repeatedly from her actions. Both of them love the feeling of one another's body and they continue to express their love for one another.

Meanwhile from the sidelines, Nodoka is watching the scene before her as she waits for her turn while groping her breasts and playing with her two folds under her. 'I wonder if I can make love to Negi like that. I know I'm in-love with him, I want to do anything for him, I want to express my love.'

Eva then catches her touching and fondling with herself. "Thinking of how to make love to our mage, I presume?" Eva suddenly asked and making Nodoka nearly jump. "Oh Eva! Well...I am..." Nodoka is in trepidation over her answer for this. "You know, I am deeply in-love with sensei here. I love Negi more than anything else," Nodoka answered to the vampire. "Well then, don't be afraid to express your love for him. Just see these girls here; if they can do it, why can't you too?" Eva encouraged to the bookworm.

Konoka separates from Negi's mouth to look down on the mage she loves. Konoka sits up and pulls Negi's hands to let the mage sit up with her. Her hands gently secure themselves around his neck and pull him to her cleavage. Negi's secures his hands around her back as he moves his face all around her cleavage, making Konoka moan and pull him in further. Konoka arched her back to push her chest more into him.

Later, Negi comes back up for air and looks directly at her perky breasts, her pink nipples hardened. The mage leans forward and takes her right one and licks it, his other free hand fondles and gropes the other. Konoka moans ecstatically from his actions, again arching her back to push it more, encouraging him. Negi applies his same method as he switch places to the other breast. Konoka responds by arching her back and pull his neck to make him get more of her.

Negi then lets go of her breasts to look at her face, flustered with ecstasy. The 2 then embrace one another, their hands roam around their bodies. Very soon after, Negi pushes Konoka down and hovers above her. His left hand goes into her wet folds and expertly yet carefully plays with it. "Ah! Oh Negi!" Konoka writhes pleasurably under the prodigy. He then lowers himself to take her lips, hearing and feeling her moan repeatedly in his mouth.

Negi's actions just drives Konoka wild and she flips around to her be above the mage once more and kisses him with all her might and presses her body against him as hard as she muster. Konoka then leaves his mouth as they breathe back air and she readies herself for she knows what she'll do next.

As Negi rests, he feels his head lifted by gentle hands and is placed on a different kind of pillow. Negi looks up and sees Ayaka who provides him her lap to rest on. Negi is a bit puzzled from this. "You don't mind if I can give you a little comfort for this?" Ayaka said with a warm smile. "Ok then..." Negi would then have her way.

"I'm ready for you Negi. I want you in me," Konoka said in a needing tone, wanting to crave on the mage she loves. Her hands gently take a hold of Negi's manhood, making Negi groan from her touch, and lift her hips to let it be directly below to her entrance. Konoka looks down at Negi and sees his concerned expression. "No worries Negi, I'll be fine," Konoka reassures to the mage with a smile and she lowers herself to let his tip go in her, then most of the length. Negi and Konoka moan loud from the feeling of being made one. Ayaka caresses Negi's cheeks as Negi feels the sensation of being inside a woman.

Then Eva crawls over to Negi's side to witness the scene before her close hand. She looks at Konoka and gives her the "show me what you got" kind of expression. "I can do this Eva. I love Negi so much as you know," Konoka told to the vampire and only nods. Eva puts her face closer to Negi's and takes a hold of his left arm. "Can you keep up more of it?" Eva asked, as if daring or encouraging Negi to endure more of this love making.

Konoka first moves up and down on Negi in a slow manner, her stands on his chest, gasping and moaning with her head thrown back. "Oh Negi, you feel so good. I'm so happy," Konoka moaned, slowly increasing her speed. "Konoka, you feel good as well. It feels so warm..." Negi said to her. He expertly goes in rhythm with her and their thrusts meet one another, the friction in their connection is blissful.

For a time, Konoka repeatedly and joyously bounced up and down on top of Negi, her breasts jiggling and cried out sounds of her being pleasured. She then lowers herself a bit on Negi, still above him, using her hands on his chest as leverage and for stability. She then lowers herself down to Negi, letting their bodies press one another again and letting her breasts rub against him. Konoka gives Negi another loving and passionate kiss. Konoka then leaves his lips and holds her head high, her pleasurable moans and cries gone up in a higher pitch.

Having a plan in mind, Negi lifts himself up to let her sit on his lap, their eyes lock. Meanwhile Ayaka sit up along with Negi from behind him and presses her body against Negi's hard back. "Go on Negi, enjoy yourself with Konoka while I'm just here," Ayaka said to her master mage. Konoka too leans forward to press her naked body on him as she thrust her hips to make his length go deeper in her. Negi is sandwiched between 2 lovely girls and he feels that he is raped by girls wanting his affections, but it doesn't at all mean that and Negi feels he's in bliss in this.

Negi feels Konoka being very wet and her walls tight, enabling him to go repeatedly into her smoothly. Konoka knows this and she pushes in him with all her might, also circling around his erection. She constantly moans and cries of ecstasy from Negi's erection hitting her g-spot every time and enjoys it.

Both then sense them coming close to the edge and is enjoying every second as the inevitable explosion draws very near. "Konoka, I'm can't hold it in any longer!" Negi warns to her. "Oh yes Negi! Please give it to me! Pour it all in me!" Konoka is lost in this sexual frenzy. With her on the mage's lap and Ayaka behind him, Konoka leaves no room for him to back away and let it all pour into her. They scream out their names upon their climax.

Right then both of the lovers experienced a blissful release and they were satisfied and tired. "Oh Negi..." Konoka relishes the feeling of his fluids flowing in her, the fluids of the prodigy she loves. In the meantime, Ayaka holds Negi lovingly from behind, comforting him from his third climax knowing he's in for this kind of challenge.

Negi collapses from little exhaustion, falling to his left side with Konoka and Ayaka still holding him dearly. "Do you feel good Negi?" Konoka asked sweetly, caressing his cheeks and still pressing her body against him. "Yeah, I do," Negi answered, panting for breath. The mage then looks at Nodoka and can see the eagerness in her eyes. He could do her now, but his spent body lets him now he's not up for it yet, and Ayaka knows it.

"Please Negi, rest for a bit," Ayaka said to him like a caring mother. The class rep comforts her master mage and let him rest. "He needs a little rest after this, so give him a bit of a break," Ayaka said to Eva, to which the vampire replies "fine".

Ayaka and Konoka hold him in a loving and securing embrace. After some minutes, Negi feels some energy returning and is able to do it next to Nodoka. "Do I have to do one more?" Negi asked to Eva. "Of course, this is like your last level to complete. Besides, you wouldn't want to disappoint her, now would you?" Eva replied, pointing her thumb towards Nodoka. Ayaka and Konoka had to let him go to give their mage room to go.

The bookworm slowly makes her way to meet him, then she feels a playful smack at her back. "Come on, this your moment right? You've been eagerly waiting for your chance to make love to your crush, are you not?" Eva encouraged to her. "Right, of course!" Nodoka replied to the vampire and she crawls over to the mage she deeply loves. Their eyes lock gaze as she looks at him with nothing but love in her eyes. She has her hands on his shoulders and still looking deep into his reddish-brown orbs.

"Nodoka..."

"Negi..."

She slowly leans in, closes her eyes and let the gap close between them. Nodoka kissed Negi passionately with all the love she has for her mage, and Negi kissed her passionately in return. In between their mouths, their tongues dance affectionately to a silent tune. Negi allowed her tongue to go inside his mouth so let Nodoka get her want of tasting her beloved mage. They then separate to breathe for air, then once they're done breathing back what they need, Nodoka leans in to kiss Negi more and pressing her body against him. Nodoka loves the feeling of his body against her.

Nodoka prompts Negi to let his tongue get inside her and taste her. Her hands reach behind his head to deepen the kiss. Becoming bold, Nodoka intensifies the kiss into a more fiery passionate style and making the kiss deeper. Seeing her move, Negi pushes Nodoka down and continues their heated kiss, with Nodoka willing to submit to him. Negi's right hand takes her left hand and they entwined themselves in a loving manner while their free hands hold each other's necks. Nodoka's right hand goes to his back and pulls him in while pressing her body upwards against him, wanting to get much of the mage she loves deeply.

Negi then releases himself from her lips to breathe back air, both of them panting. He takes this moment to look at Nodoka, looking on how pretty and cute his ministra is. He then goes down to her neck, with Nodoka turning to give him more access to it. The prodigy goes lower, reaching her breasts and does his usual treatment of them like what he did previously to the girls before. Nodoka moaned loud and arched her back, pushing more of her chest more into him and using her hands to pull his hand more into one of her breasts. Her breasts may pale in comparison in several of the rest of her mage's harem, though they've grown in small meters, but Negi doesn't mind it.

After sucking and licking her breasts, his right hand goes down to her lower thighs, down to her wet womanhood. His hand carefully rubs on it, making moan loud and shiver from his touch. "Nodoka, did I make you this wet?" he asked. "Oh sensei, you know I want you badly," Nodoka replied, her face flustered.

Negi inserts his finger into her wet passage and Nodoka screamed out. Negi slowly thrust his fingers in her, toying with her folds and feels they've been played out for a little while from her fondling with them before. "Negi! Oh Negi! Ahhh!" she cried out. Nodoka may have pleasured herself before, but she feels its best that Negi does it than herself. His free hand gropes her breast and the bookworm can only writhe under him, encouraging her master to go on.

After toying with her a bit and before Nodoka would let out her fluids, Negi releases his fingers from her entrance, Nodoka whimpering in slight disappointment. The mage goes back up to face her as he prepares going into her, but Nodoka has something in mind on doing. Years of deep affections towards her master make the bookworm feel confident to do this. Nodoka grabs Negi's neck and pull him down for another affectionate kiss. She takes this moment to flip around to let her be on top, something she hasn't done before with Negi. She loves it when Negi is above her and does anything he wants with her as she submits to him alone, but at this moment, she'd like to show Negi all the love she had for him and for her to have a chance at this. Eva is rather pleased at the scene before and silently applauds Nodoka's confidence.

Nodoka kisses him deeply; both of them exchange amounts of saliva to their mouths and had a heated tongue duel. She presses and rubs her body against him as hard as she could muster. Though his manhood isn't in her yet, she grinds and circles her hips against it, making them moan in the kiss. Negi opens his eyes to see her in action, a bit surprised to see Nodoka become bold to him. Breaking the kiss, Nodoka looks down at her hero and caresses the teen prodigy's chest, caressing the scars in a vain attempt to make them disappear.

The bookworm feels her vagina aching; it yearns for him to go inside. "Sensei, I want you," Nodoka said as if sounding a bit desperate. "You're sure you're ready for this?" Negi asked to her, feeling concerned. "Yes, I'll be fine. You taught me to be a strong girl," Nodoka replied, putting a hand to where her heart is.

"Yes she'll do fine. Listen Nodoka, if you love Negi so much, then this is your chance to prove it," Eva encouraged to the bookworm. "Yes, I will!" Nodoka replied to the vampire with confidence in her tone. Yet again, this is another Eva making sure of her mage experiencing this adult stuff and perhaps helping the girls show their affections to Negi. For her, she somewhat finds this worthy and maybe being helpful, but she does do what she wants on doing.

Nodoka positions herself above his manhood. Taking a deep breath, she lets gravity take hold of her. The tip got into her entrance and both Negi and Nodoka scream at them being connected. Nodoka pushes in more, making his manhood go deeper. She feels it go mostly inside her and she enjoys the feeling of Negi inside her. "Oh sensei!" the bookworm exclaimed from the pleasure when he hits her g-spot as she goes up and down at his erection repeatedly, slowly at first.

She then brings Negi up so he'll be sitting, Nodoka will be straddling at his lap and holding her love tight, her feet placed near to his sides as her knees point up. Then Negi feels Konoka hugging him from behind, placing his head in between her bosoms and with Ayaka and Eva to his right and left side respectively.  
>"Oh you girls..." Negi chuckled slightly at them still wanting him in a way. Nodoka doesn't mind them because she's focused on her beloved Negi. Then her mind returns to the thought of Yue. She feels a bit guilty on having Negi all to herself, but perhaps another day or night, she'll let Yue have her chance with him too. But that matters not for the moment; this is her chance with Negi and only he is she can think of.<p>

Nodoka pushes her hips against Negi as much as she can, with Negi pushing against her to meet her thrusts. It doesn't take long for them to find their rhythm, their bodies syncing to one another's movements. Negi secures his arms behind her back to help him penetrate more. Nodoka has her bosoms directly in front of Negi due from her position.

"Sensei, how am I? Do I feel good to you?" the bookworm asked. "Yes, you feel good..." Negi responded in between his moans and grunts. "That makes me happy...Oh Negi, I love you so much..." Nodoka responded happily, which makes them embrace each other more, lost in this heated love making. She leans down to make another deep but short kiss with Negi.

Nodoka is now moaning and breathing frantically and rapidly; both of them concentrate every ounce of their force to one another to reach that high Negi had and to the other girls. They feel the pressure getting high and they slowly able to contain longer. They thrust to one another as hard as they can, Nodoka is trying her best since she isn't fully experienced as Negi is.

Her walls are clamping down and tightening on his manhood, their lower hips slick from her leaking juices. Then later, from his experiences on doing this, Negi can tell Nodoka about to give out. "Nodoka, I'm getting near!" Negi warned to her of the impending climax. "Go on Negi! It's alright, go ahead!" Nodoka encourages to the prodigy. They're giving all their might, faster and harder as they can be; their bodies in a heated and passionate state. With a last thrust against one another, her vaginal walls contract, they hit their breaking point.

"NODOKAAAA!"  
>"NEGIIII!"<p>

They cried out loudly as they held their heads high. Negi shot his juices into her body and Nodoka gladly welcomes it. Their orgasm was incredible, their bodies pressed together and their eyes still closed. When their bodies calmed, Negi then feels most of his energy spent from all the love-making Eva made him go through. Exhaustion sets in and he pants, breathing rapidly for air. Nodoka still has Negi in her embrace. He then falls onto Konoka's lap. "Dear Negi, you must be tired from all this," Konoka said sweetly as she caresses his face.

Nodoka is tired too, panting and breathing rapidly onto Negi's chest. "Negi, you alright?" she asked, hoping she hadn't exhausted him badly from her lovemaking she passionately given to him. "Yeah," Negi answered breathless. Understanding his tiredness, Nodoka reluctantly leaves Negi's erection from her. This then makes Eva and Ayaka go to his chest to rest their heads there.

"Well that's satisfactory what you did Negi, impressive work," Eva complimented to his left side. "Well, thanks," Negi said breathless, his eyelids getting heavy. "Now Eva, Negi is exhausted from this, so let him sleep and do this another time," Ayaka advised to the vampire and she agreed. "Since you girls are here and you want him, we might as well sleep here with our Negi," Eva stated. This makes the girls happy hearing this and they take positions in any place of Negi that's comfortable. Ayaka and Eva stay to his left while Konoka and Nodoka are on his right; their hands drape around or near his chest.

"Oh heavens..." Negi muttered from the girls surrounding him as he sleeps. "What's wrong Negi? Don't like girls that had pleasured you sleep with you?" Eva mischievously asked to the tired mage. "No but...oh fine...but perhaps this isn't bad," Negi said, feeling defeated.

"Good night Negi," the 4 girls said to their master mage. "Pleasant dreams girls," Negi responded to them as they enter their slumber for the night. Perhaps he's lucky to have these girls by his side.  
>"I love you Negi," Ayaka, Nodoka and Konoka said to him in sync. "I love you too girls," Negi said back at them. He looks at Eva and can only nod and smile at him; she's not the type to exactly say those words when others are here.<p>

'I feel I get to do this to the other girls that want me,' he thought, indicating that the rest of his that love him would do this to him, but nevertheless he had a pleasant night.

They then close their eyes to sleep together in the warmth of their beloved Negi and for the prodigy mage to feel the warmth and comfort of his harem.

**END**

* * *

><p><em>Oh man, I haven't got to make another 5-some because of other stories in mind, but I hope it turns out well. I feel the ending isn't that much; yeah it may suck or just falls short, but it's all I could think of. I know I may be making excuses, but I'm just being honest here.<em>

_I hope this is sort of (though not much, in my opinion) a good holiday treat for you, if you like to put it in that._

_Hope you get to like and enjoy reading this. As you all know, I'll continue to make more fics next year, depending on what I have in mind on what I want to take on. Also don't forget to read to my other fics. I'd take this opportunity to say happy holidays and a new year to you all my fellow readers._


End file.
